Crimson Lunar
by UVERLove
Summary: The hunter saved by the hunted time and times over...what happens when he; the hunter working as a teacher found out the secret of one of his students...the humans that didn't know creatures other than themself existed...main character is based off Train
1. The Hunter and the Hunted

Chapter 1

The Hunter and the Hunted



The wind howls as the hunter runs through the dark thick wooded forest. The night was cold and the chill went down deep into his bones. He shivered as it was getting increasingly colder. The only path visible was the moonlight from the sky. The full moon lit up the dark sky and soothed the unknown territory he was in. He had been slashed across his chest and had his hand put pressure on his wound to try and stop it from bleeding too much. He did not have the time to take care of it properly. The cut wasn't too deep, but it bled a lot because he had been careless. They had told him there were only going to be a few of them to take care of, so he didn't take much time of preparing, but they were stronger than he expected.

"Hm…" he smirked as he looked back to see them chasing him, "persistent bastards."

**Boom!!** A tree fell down in front of him and stopped him dead in his tracks; he was surrounded in an instant. They came at him in a blur and didn't give him time to respond to their attacks. Just as he was about to get ready to shield himself, something blocked the numerous attacks in a swift graceful flow. The long white hair floated in front of his face. Suddenly they all stopped in fear and disappeared. He caught her emerald green eyes just in time as she turned around to look who was behind her, but before he could lay his eyes on the rest of her face she disappeared with a blink of an eye.

He trotted to his home hidden in an alley behind on the edge of the crowed city. He could feel all the aura of the people in the city. He wondered how many of them were in the city tonight. There were an unusually increasing of number recently and his Upper told him to watch and take care of anything that happened that involved them. He took off his long black coat and shirt to see how his wound was doing. It was a long and deep cut that ran through diagonally under his chest. He squinted at the pain as he touched it, but he was used to the agony. He had many other _"_cuts" he had that were way worse. He looked at his coat, which was half-covered with blood and had an enormous hole through the middle.

"Damn," he swore as he put his hand over his cloth, "I just bought this."

He always had to buy new cloth because of his reckless behavior when it came to fighting those things. He never really cared about what happened when it came to the skill of killing things of their kind. He never thought of how to react when it came down to fighting, it was just his sort of thing. His body just moves with the flow, like he had been doing it since the day he was born. He went into the shower to wash off the red liquid that was smeared across his body. As he was washing himself he was reminded of the girl who saved him. She gave him a weird tingling, dangerous, and mysterious feeling, and her power would have pressured and bring anyone to their knees that wasn't strong enough. _Damn! I shouldn't have closed my eyes!!_ He thought. He let the image kept replaying in his mind like a movie. He closed his eyes and let the feeling take over him.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _He came out of the shower and took care of his wound. After a while he lay on his bed and tried to go to sleep, but his restless mind wouldn't let him. His eyes wondered at the beautiful night sky view. His gaze fell upon the full moon that was still out. And then, after what seemed for hours of staring at it, he finally fell asleep.

--

_**SCREEEECH!!**_

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Kariya screamed as he heard of a sound like someone had just scratched the chalkboard with long nails. He suddenly sat up and smashed his head hard on the side of his desk.

"Ite-e-e-e-e," he moaned. His head was spinning, and it made him feel sick.

"Morning, sleepy head," Nikolas smirked as he looked at Kariya's face with delight, "hm…"

Kariya immediately recognized the voice's owner with annoyance.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked him with a cold look in his eyes.

Nikolas was wearing the usual loose suit; it was all black except for the shirt and this shine to it. His shoulder length light blond hair was untied and looking almost white in the sunshine. He was leaning on the wall besides the door casually.

"How nice of you to greet an old friend like that. Aren't you going to ask me how I'm doing?" Nikolas grew uncomfortable under Kariya's gaze. "You know those stares always creep me out. Maybe that's why girls are always sacred of you-"

"If you don't have anything else to say, the why don't you _get the hell out of my house!?_" he interrupted him with his scream as he reached his limit. Kariya was ready to slice everything in sight.

"Whoa! Calm down Prince! I was sent here to tell you that the Head wants to talk to you in person," said Nikolas, not very curious to see what happens when Kariya reached his limit on self-control.

"About what?" Kariya asked.

"Don't know," he answered.

"It's probably about last night..." Kariya sighed and started to dress.

"What happened last night?" Nikolas interrogated, genuinely interested.

"Nothing you need to know about," he replied as he donned his long black coat and headed outside.

Ite-means ouch in Japanese


	2. Kuro

Chapter 2

Chapter 2



Bang!!!!

The chair made a huge noise as it fell back with the student that had fallen asleep during class. Everyone turned around at the huge commotion that the person had caused. Some laughed and some just stared.

"Iteee!" the girl mumbled under her breath. The girl wasn't wearing her uniform, but all black; a black jacket that accompanied her black shirt, black short skirt, and her black high knee length boot with three big silver buckles on it.

"Ms. Calanthia, what do you think you are doing?" asked the teacher, Ms. Calanthe. She was annoyed that this new transfer student was sleeping in class on her first day and most of all she has a very similar name to hers.

"I was just-"

"It's your first day and you are sleeping in class. I'm sure you are very tired; we all are, but you have to pay attention or there's no point in going to school!" Ms. Calanthe interrupted her.

_Like you know what tired means!!!_

"Ok, I'll try-"Calanthia said dryly as she was interrupted again by her teacher.

"No, you'll just not fall asleep..." Ms. Calanthe exclaimed.

_BLAH. BLAH. BLAH._

She was zoning her out, her black hair was shining in the sun as she got up and put the blue metal chair back in its normal position and sat down. Soon enough she was falling asleep. Again.

The teacher sighed and resumed teaching the class.

"Sorry I'm late," Calanthia said not meaning it as she walked in her last class of the day. It seemed like it was forever before school was over. She's tired and grumpy because of lack of sleep and had cause trouble for all of her other teachers.

"Welcome to class… Ms.," said Nikolas, her English teacher.

"Calanthia," she finished as she stared around the room to find a seat.

" why don't you introduce yourself to the class. I heard you went over sea to study for a while, so you should have no problem in my class," Niklolas said smiling.

All the girls in the class started to blush except for her.

She introduced herself and took a seat in the back. Soon enough she was dozing off as she was staring out the window as the leaves were turning red and falling slowing to the ground. She started to think of her brother. _I'll always be here to protect you, I promise!_

"Ms. Calanthia, Ms. Calanthia," Nikolas called out, "it's your turn to read."

She looked up and he caught a limp of her emerald green eyes. The room was silent and was waiting for her to continue. She picked up her book lazily, stood up and started reading.


End file.
